


Brotherly Love

by LunaFaye



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFaye/pseuds/LunaFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris moves into the Quinto house when his dad marries Zach's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Due to this kink meme prompt being filled already, I decided to post here rather than double up. So whoever asked for this prompt, here you go!! :D

Chris hauls the last suitcase over the threshold, releasing it heavily before it rips his arms off. He can’t understand why he and his father had to move in here. Why couldn’t his stepmom and brother move into their house? There was plenty of room since Katie had moved out.

“Need a hand?” asks a voice. Chris looks up and into the eyes of his new stepbrother. Zachary Quinto. Since Zach’s already twenty-one he kept his own last name. Zachary Pine just doesn’t have the same ring to it.

“I’m okay,” he says, trying to drag it further into the entry hall. The Quinto house is huge: double story with two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a master and guest suite on the ground floor. There’s even a basement which Chris was particularly in awe of since it was where the Quinto boys, Zach and Joe, hung out and played games and pool. Joe had moved out soon after Chris’s dad and Zach’s mom got hitched. He wasn’t against the union, but Chris got the impression he didn’t want to see his mom with another guy. John Quinto had died several years ago, but Chris can understand how uncomfortable it is to see your parent happy with someone else. Like his mom after the divorce.

“That your stuff?” asks Zach nodding at the suitcase.

“Yeah, I kind of over did it, but I couldn’t leave any of them.”

“What’s in there?”

“Books,” says Chris feeling a little contrite at the admission, but Zach’s smiling.

“I’ll help you up the stairs.”

It’s been six months now since Zach and Joe became his stepbrothers, and they managed to hit it off from the first. He’s grateful because he was truly worried the two brothers would be a little possessive of their mother, and not look kindly towards the offspring of the man who had married her. They certainly proved him wrong. He’s had more to do with Zach than Joe, but they’d both been welcoming and friendly. The age difference between him and Zach is only a few years, but Chris quickly found himself idolizing his older brother. Having grown up with a much older sister, he wonders if this is what it would have been like having an older brother.

 Chris has been to the Quinto house before, quite a few times in fact, but it’s really only been dinner. This time it will be permanent at least until he goes to college. Zach takes hold of the handle, his long fingers brushing over Chris’s as they take a firm grip. Chris feels his breath stick but keeps his hand in place. They drag it up the stairs and even when they reach the second floor Zach doesn’t let go until they’ve dragged it to Chris’s room. His new room. It doesn’t feel so bad that it was Joe’s because all Chris’s stuff is in there now. His desk and bed, his clothes, and even a couple of posters are on the walls.

“Thanks, man,” he says turning to Zach. He’s dressed in a tank and sweatpants, enabling Chris to see the outline of his cock. For some inexplicable reason he wonders if Zach’s gone commando, because it totally looks like he has.

“No problem, man,” says Zach. “If you need anything I’m right next door.”

“Cool, thanks.”

Zach leaves him and he can hear him going into his room through the wall. He climbs on the bed, shoves his ear to the plaster and hears the bouncy squeaks of a mattress. Zach’s bed is right next to the same wall that Chris’s bed is against.

Climbing back down he goes to the suitcase and begins unpacking the books. His dad is on his way with the final load then that will be it, his home will officially be the Quinto/Pine residence.

 

Dinner is a quiet affair, and not for lack of conversation, but rather because Chris and Zach are trying to eat while his dad and Zach’s mom take slow bites, and then feed mouthfuls of spaghetti to each other.

Zach smiles at Chris across the table and slurps up a strand of spaghetti. Robert and Margot are kissing now and Zach flicks a nod to Chris’s bowl then indicates they can leave.

Chris nods in relief. The last thing he needs is to watch his dad making out. He follows Zach down into the basement and they sit on one of the couches to watch TV while they finish eating. He barely registers what’s showing since he’s more aware of Zach’s shoulder pressed against his own. He can feel Zach’s heat through the sleeve of his tee but does his best to ensure the spaghetti reaches his mouth rather than spilling down his front. Zach’s feet are up on the coffee table, bare and covered in fine dark hair. Chris keeps his own on the floor since he’s still wearing shoes. Margot Quinto has been more than welcoming, but he doesn’t need to piss his stepmom off just yet.

“Anything you particularly like?” Zach asks flicking through channels after the show he was watching finishes.

Chris places his empty bowl on the coffee table. “I’m good, man; whatever you like.”

Zach chuckles. “I’m not sure if you’re into my taste in entertainment.”

“Oh,” says Chris going red. He wipes his hands down his jean clad thighs.

“You into gaming?”

“Yeah,” he replies. Why the fuck does he feel like a pathetic tween? He’s eighteen for fuck’s sake!

Zach gets up and goes to a cupboard. “We’ll see how you go with this one. You like missions and shit?”

“Sure, I like them.”

Zach loads it and gives Chris a controller. Five minutes later Chris is dead and Zach’s still powering on. He knows he should be looking at the screen, watching to see how he can survive longer, but he’s too engrossed with Zach’s mouth. The guy’s lips stiffen when he’s concentrating hard, slacken, then he’ll bite the bottom one, lick the top, stiffen again. He wonders what they’d feel like, what Zach’s moves are, if he’s a biter or likes to suck or if he’s all conquesting tongue. Chris has kissed a lot of girls, but only a few boys and they were generally his age. Zach, being older, is probably more experienced. Chris equates him to being a great kisser. Then he remembers they’re related now and even if he wanted to, it wouldn’t be right, it just isn’t done.

When Zach finishes and his score is tallied he turns to Chris, who quickly looks away.

“If you can last ten I’ll let you kiss them,” says Zach.

“Oh, I didn’t mean…” says Chris backing up. “I’m sorry.” He almost falls off the couch in his effort to leave and races up to his room, where he clutches a pillow and hopes to die so the embarrassment of it all can’t consume him anymore.

It isn’t until much later that he hears Zach go into his room. The tell-tale squeaking of mattress springs as he settles himself. At first he thinks Zach has gone to sleep until he hears the faintest grunt followed by a soft sigh through the wall. The springs squeak softly, rhythmically and he very quickly realizes Zach’s having a tug.

“Ooh,” Zach breathes. “Ye-eah.”

Oh, shit! He can hear it all. Chris clings to the pillow harder, his own cock nudging and pressing against his jeans. He keeps as still as a rock, hoping Zach thinks he’s asleep or not there, or something other than listening in to this most private of moments.

“Oh, Jesus,” comes Zach’s moan. “Mm yes, oh yes-s.”

Slowly and as quietly as he can Chris reaches for his dick and gives it a squeeze, anything to relieve the pressure. He undoes his fly, pulls himself out and feels himself pulse in his palm to the sounds of Zach’s ministrations.

The noises become more vigorous, the springs protesting and Zach’s vocalizing but it’s not loud enough for Chris to worry that his dad or Zach’s mom will hear. It doesn’t stop the flush of goose bumps that ripple across his back and arms and the constant deep set throb in his balls.

“Fuck, fuck,” says Zach and then he makes a loud grunting noise, a release of breath and Chris bites down on his fist as the thrill of Zach’s orgasm conjures images of flexing abdominals spattered with milky jizz, and trails of come escaping in rivulets across sweat soaked flesh. His fist is indented with teeth marks and the pillow is squashed hard up against his groin. His other hand is gripping his dick in a poor effort to maintain control. What he wouldn’t give to have seen his stepbrother come.

In the silence that follows Chris presumes Zach’s fallen asleep. With his face burning and a fist full of tissues, Chris does his best to have the quietest of orgasms. With a grunt he had no hope of stifling, he empties into the tissues, sighing in relief when it’s over.

 

The following day Chris can barely look at Zach, let alone be in the same room as him. He does his best to stay out of Zach’s way, keeps to his room, or goes to the basement when he’s 100% certain his stepbrother won’t be there.

“Have I done something to piss you off?” asks Zach. Chris clutches at his heart. Damn fucker came to the basement without making a goddamn sound! How is it he’s noisy as hell when he comes, but moves with the grace of a ghost? Zach’s leaning on the wall near the stairs.

“What makes you think that?” says Chris once he’s able to breathe again.

“Well, you’re doing everything possible to avoid me, it seems,” he says. He saunters in closer. Chris could make a dash for it, but that would be both stupid and immensely childish. “Did I upset you in some way?”

“I – uh – don’t think so,” he says.

“If it was the kiss thing…” He rubs his bottom lip with a finger. “I’ve never seen my mom so happy. And you’re an okay guy, I like you and your dad. So, if we’re going to make this family thing work, we need to be comfortable around each other. If I made you feel uncomfortable, Chris, then I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you were kidding right? Just joking around,” says Chris suddenly wishing Zach would put it out there again. “I’m fine really; and I like you and your mom too. It’s all a big change, I guess.”

“Yeah, your dad, my mom, what are the odds?” Chris tries to return the light-hearted chuckle Zach gives but the loose sweatpants – different ones to yesterday – only emphasize the size of his package. A package Chris is both desperate and terrified to see. “Wanna play some more?”

Chris’s mind is still hung up on the idea of kissing his stepbrother, but he tries to exude cool calm instead of pent-up lust when Zach falls into the seat beside him. He’s right, though; they’ve gotta make this work for their parent’s sake. It’s been a long time since Chris saw his father smile.

“Yeah,” he says. “But it’s my pick this time.”

“Be my guest,” says Zach gesturing with a sweep of his hand to the games cupboard.

Chris selects one he knows he’ll shine in. None of this lasting five minutes bullshit. Zach’s kiss wager flares up strongly in his mind and gives his balls a considerable poke. He loads it into the machine and when he goes back to the couch, there’s Zach laid back in all his free-balling glory. Damn straight the dude’s swinging low, and with one foot on the coffee table and his knees spread wide Chris has no choice but to see it. Every outline and curve accentuated by the stretchy loose fabric of Zach’s sweat pants. And they’re not the fleece-lined kind, either. Thin and flexible and conforming to the sweeping highs and lows that would be his older stepbrother’s cock and sac.

Flustered, Chris hides his gaze by momentarily forgetting where he placed his controller. Zach scoops it up from the couch seat and waggles it.

“Right here, buddy,” he says. “Ready to meet your maker?”

“Hardly,” says Chris when he sits down. He settles into the seat and tries not to noticeable stiffen when Zach wriggles into a more comfortable position. A position that has them shoulder to shoulder again, and not so much as a hair’s breadth between them.

“Think you’re gonna teach me a thing or two, lil’ bro?”

“I’m gonna whip your ass into next week,” says Chris and fires up the game. “And don’t call me that. I suffered enough at the hands of a crafty and maniacally evil older sister.”

“Don’t you worry,” says Zach patting Chris’s thigh as he does so. “I won’t let anyone near my baby stepbrother.” He gives Chris’s thigh a firm squeeze.

“Really?” says Chris hoping his voice doesn’t sound as alarmed as he feels. Zach’s long fingers give a far too intimate caress as he lifts them away, leaving Chris even more ruffled.

He manages to relax a bit during the game since Zach gets into it and seems more eager to win than make any more suggestive moves, if that’s what he’s even up to. And when they team up Chris is surprised to discover they work really well together.

They cheer when they win and fist bump and as they come out of the basement, chatting and happy. Chris sees Margot’s face light up.

“It’s so good to see you boys getting along,” she says and Chris is pretty sure her eyes are welling up.

“Of course, mama,” says Zach. “We’re all family now.”

She presses her hand to Zach’s cheek and when she does the same to Chris, in spite of all the trouble over the divorce between his own mom and dad, he feels like the place could become home.

He heads for his room, but before he has a chance to get inside Zach’s behind him.

“If you’re looking for something to read, I’ve got quite a collection you’re welcome to borrow from,” says Zach. Chris’s bookcase is stuffed full. Every gap is crammed with a volume and even piled on the floor in front.

“Oh,” Chris says, turning. “Sure, that would be great.”

“Mi casa es su casa bro.”

“That’s Spanish,” says Chris.

“Yeah, so?”

“Aren’t you of Italian descent?”

“Italian-Irish, to be precise.”

“Show me your damn books.”

Zach was right, his collection is vast and Chris greedily begins a pile of those he’d like to start now, making a mental note of those he’d like to follow up with.

“This is awesome, thanks,” he says, his arms full.

“Any time, man, help yourself,” says Zach. “You start college soon, yeah?”

“In the fall,” says Chris. “Berkley.”

“Oh,” says Zach. “So you have to move out again?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be back for holidays. I’ll be living with my mom.”

“Better make the most of the summer then,” says Zach. “It’s my final year, then I’m hitting LA myself.”

“Sweet,” says Chris. “We should totally hang out.”

“Totally.”

 

Chris is getting familiar with the place, and Pittsburgh is a nice enough town, though he misses his friends in LA. He’d decided to move in with his dad and new stepmom as a means of support. And since he’s going back to his mom in a few weeks he figured it was an opportunity to ensure his dad’s happiness with regular reports to Katie.

His dad and stepmom have both left for work by the time he drags himself from bed and goes looking for breakfast. Then, with his stomach full, he showers in the upstairs bathroom he and Zach share and gets dressed in shorts and a tee. He’s making progress with the pile of books Zach lent him but he recalls another he’d seen and thinks he’ll go grab it while he remembers.

Without knocking, Chris lets himself into Zach’s room. “Hey man, I just wanted to borrow…” Zach’s in bed, and he’s not alone. The guy Zach had been kissing jerks away like he’s been burnt the instant Chris opens the door. “Oh, shit, dude – I’m sorry, I’ll come back later,” he says, backing up.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Zach. “Chris, this is Jonathan. He’s a friend.”

“Oh, hey,” says Chris, trying not to see they’re half naked with their hands down each other’s pants. Jonathan’s hand froze on Chris’s intrusion, but Zach is still massaging and Chris can see he’s stroking him.

“The fuck, dude?” Jonathan whispers angrily. “Can’t he fucking knock?”

“Chill,” says Zach. “He’s my stepbrother. No harm done, he won’t go tattling to anyone.”

“I’ll come back later,” says Chris and backs out, closing the door before fleeing to his room. Although that isn’t the best of places, since he can still hear them through the wall.

“The fucker should learn some manners,” says Jonathan.

“Hey, don’t call him that. He’s cool and I trust him,” says Zach.

Chris could hug Zach after that comment, but the next one he gives to Jonathan is demanding, telling him to turn over. Chris tries to concentrate but the sound of Zach fucking next door makes it exceptionally hard. Especially when his own dick keeps nudging his book.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” cries Jonathan. “Yes, take my ass, take my ass.” The springs are screaming their assault and Chris almost feels for Jonathan as Zach pounds him into the bed.

“Shift your leg,” says Zach brusquely. The squeaking stalls, only to start up again along with Zach’s own chorus of groaning and grunting.

The book abandoned, Chris opens his jeans and takes himself out. A tube of lube that he keeps stashed in a bedside drawer is squeezed in urgency and he grips himself firmly, trying to imagine himself under Zach’s weight.

Jonathan’s a screamer when he comes and Zach’s own release is loud enough to send strobes of delight down Chris’s spine. He almost forgets himself when his own orgasm hits, but he manages to cover his mouth when he cries out.

Not long after, he hears Zach’s bedroom door open and someone goes downstairs. He thinks it must have been Jonathan when he hears the front door close and a car start, then drive off down the street.

There’s a soft knock on his door and he’s grateful he’s already cleaned himself up. “It’s open,” he calls. Of course it’s Zach.

“Hey,” he says holding the door handle.

“You can come in,” says Chris, shifting his legs in case Zach wants to sit on the bed.

“Look, I just wanted to say, my mom knows a bit, but she doesn’t know I fuck.”

“Oh – kay,” says Chris. “I’m sorry I barged in like that, I should have knocked.” Zach comes in and sits on the bed staring at the dresser opposite.

“Don’t even worry about it. Jon was a little antsy, but then he’s terrified of my mom.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Chris asks.

“Nah, we just fuck occasionally,” says Zach, turning to look at him. “I couldn’t put up with the drama.” He smiles and Chris returns it, trying not to sigh in relief.

“Maybe leave a signal next time, that way I could even leave the house if you want.”

“Well, it’s your home too,” says Zach. “And it’s not often, only when the house is empty.”

Chris wants to say it wasn’t empty, but in truth he’s actually touched Zach trusts him with such a big thing.

“If it made you squeamish, though…”

“Hey, we all have our needs,” says Chris, hoping he sounds casual, but his mind is on constant repeat of the sounds he heard coming from Zach’s room. “And he seemed to enjoy it.”

Zach laughs. “The only one I’ve found who’s an exclusive bottom. Most guys like to swap.”

“And you don’t?” Chris asks. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly personal. Forget it.”

“It’s okay,” says Zach eyeing him curiously. “You’re into guys?”

“Oh, um, yeah? I’m mean, I’ve kissed a few, and we’ve mucked around…” He trails off, too ashamed to admit to how inexperienced he really is. “I’ve been with girls, too.”

“Can I ask a personal question?” asks Zach.

“Sure.”

“Are you a virgin?”

Chris presses his lips together, licking them hard before he answers. “To girls no, to guys yes.” He wants to see Zach’s reaction, but his eyes won’t let him.

“Would you let me kiss you?” asks Zach.

Chris does look at him then and his breath sticks at the look Zach’s giving him. He’s not laughing at Chris’s inadequacy; in fact he looks downright turned on.

“Yes.”

Zach leans forward slowly and the moment his lips touch Chris’s mouth, Chris closes his eyes. It’s been a while since he last kissed someone like this, and he’s almost fearful that he’ll fuck it up. It occurs to him that he’s kissing his stepbrother, a man he’s supposed to get along with for the sake of their parents. But would this be going too far? If they were truly brothers then this would be incest. The thought sends a shiver through him.

“Was that okay?” Zach asks once they separate. Chris nods, he wants to do it some more. “It might not be such a good idea to tell your mom or dad.”

“I wasn’t about to. They don’t even know I’m not a virgin anymore.”

Zach smiles and Chris can see he’s watching his mouth. He licks his lips, enjoying the fact that the simple act causes Zach to bite his own.

 

Chris hears Zach taking a shower when he comes up the stairs. Jonathan hasn’t been back in spite of their parents being out at work each day. When he reaches the landing he sees the bathroom door hasn’t been shut properly. He walks up carefully, leaning against the jamb so he can look in. The shower is right in his sightline, and the glass of the shower cubicle is steamy, but he can make out Zach’s shape as he sluices his hair through the water.

He lathers and rinses, but while he might be getting clean Chris watches as Zach leans on the wall, facing Chris side on, his free hand going to his dick and beginning to fist it. It’s long when erect, curving upward in a graceful arc towards Zach’s belly. He can see Zach’s uncut like himself, and the webbing of soft blue veins stripe him in a delicate pattern. Zach’s got a lot of bush, black and thick, which only adds to Chris’s torment as he watches.

“Oh, shit,” Chris breathes. It’s wrong to spy on his stepbrother, but he knows he won’t be able to walk away. Zach’s movement speeds up, his hand jerking his cock as the water beats against his back. He occasionally moans, his head tilting back, catching the stream with his hair and slicking it back against his head.

Chris’s cock reacts to the show, swelling in his pants and he palms himself in response. What he wouldn’t give to feel Zach’s hand gripping him, stroking him and urging him to come.

Zach leans his head against the wall and for a startling moment Chris thinks he’s been caught as Zach’s facing the door. He shrinks back, praying he hasn’t been seen. But he won’t leave, he wants to see the ending, he wants to see Zach come.

His stepbrother does so, bleating a series of expletives as he coats the shower wall with his jizz.

“Fu-uck,” Chris sighs, his own sticky residue spurting into his underwear. He bolts to his room when the water shuts off, slamming the door in his haste so he can change.

He hears Zach leave the bathroom and almost chokes when the footsteps pause outside his door. Fuck, he knows! But they pad away and Zach’s door also closes. Chris flops back on his bed, mortified, devastated and totally confused by how obsessed he’s become with his new brother. A brother that just so happens to be older and fucking gorgeous.

Of course, he probably should have anticipated some kind of vengeance when he’s taking a shower himself and Zach barges in making out like he has to do his teeth.

“Dude!” Chris hollers, grabbing the washcloth to hide himself.

“Oh, come on,” says Zach, his mouth hindered by brush and paste. “I gotta brush and what, yours is somehow different to mine?” he gestures at Chris’s awkward modesty.

“Some privacy wouldn’t go astray,” says Chris turning his back so he can wash the soap out of his hair.

“Please, like that’s what’s bothering you,” says Zach after spitting. “My privacy doesn’t seem to stop you one iota.”

Chris freezes for a second and wonders if Zach will bring up his spying. But then there was the time he’d walked in on Zach with his fuck buddy Jonathan, the evidence is extremely incriminating.

A sudden cool breeze hits his legs and he turns to see Zach’s opened the cubicle door. “Hey!”

“What, no show for me?” says Zach, his face quizzical.

“I – what? No!” says Chris again grabbing up the wash cloth.

“Oh, I see,” says Zach crossing his arms and leaning against the screen. “It’s okay for you to watch me, but reciprocation isn’t on.”

Chris’s face flushes. “I -”

“No I get it, perving on a sibling is nothing new, did you do it to your sister?”

“God, no!” says Chris horrified. The truth is he’d never been interested and Katie had always locked the bathroom door.

“I see, so have you watched any of your buddies in the locker room showers, or is your scopophilia reserved just for me?”

Chris can feel his face burning. The sweetness that had been established between them with the kiss has all but dissolved with Zach’s accusations.

“I wasn’t,” he says pathetically. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t buy it,” says Zach.

“I’m sorry,” he says, desperate and defeated and feeling so very ashamed.

“Make it up to me, then,” says Zach. “Give me a show and we’ll call it even.”

“I don’t think I can, not with you watching.”

“I managed to with _you_ watching.”

“I’m sorry,” he says again lamely.

“Fine,” says Zach turning on his heel and marching out and slamming the door. Even with the water still going Chris can hear him slamming his bedroom door as well.

Drying himself, Chris remembers the kiss and the nights he’s spent jacking off to the sounds Zach makes when he’s masturbating or fucking, though that’s only been once. He’s pretty sure Zach knows he can hear and is inadvertently giving him jerk-off fodder. Perhaps Zach wants the same? Chris can’t believe Zach would need anything, except maybe a mirror. And really, how bad would it be? It’s just a wank. Most, if not _all_ guys do it. But in front of each other? As brothers?

Wrapped in a towel Chris goes to Zach’s door and tentatively knocks.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“If you want.”

He opens the door, Zach’s eyes widen when he sees Chris in only a towel. He’s sitting in an armchair, his finger marking a page in a book before he sets it down.

“You’re right and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been watching you.”

“I guarantee you’ve been listening too,” says Zach.

“It’s kind of hard not to, Zach. You’re a noisy fucker.”

Zach shrugs. “So, you want me to accept your apology, is that it?”

“Well, yeah,” he says unable to look his stepbrother in the eye anymore. “I just…”

Zach gets out of the chair and steps up to him. He’s slightly taller, not by much, but enough that Chris has to look up a little to see him.

His breath shudders when he feels Zach’s finger trace along the skin right where the towel is. The hand that’s holding it in place trembles.

“Are you a brat, Chris?” asks Zach. “Were you the kind of kid that got away with everything?”

“I don’t think so,” he whispers. Zach’s finger continues to stroke back and forth along the towel line. He can feel his skin flinching as though there’s a current running through Zach’s finger.

“I bet you were,” says Zach. “I think you were the kind of kid that would throw a tantrum if he didn’t get what he wanted.”

“I’m not, I swear,” says Chris. He can’t look away, Zach’s eyes have him pinned and that finger, God, it’s as though it’s branding him.

Zach starts to walk around him, the finger tracing its line across his hip and around to the small of his back. Chris wants to moan and he realizes his cock is making itself known, tenting the towel by the time Zach’s done a full circuit.

“Well, well,” says Zach, his finger stopping below Chris’s navel, just above his bush. “Look who wants to play.”

“Zach, I’m,” Chris says, unsure what it is he’s trying to say. “I don’t know what you want. I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“I’m assuming that is a salute to whatever it is I just did,” he says pointing to the uplifted towel.

“Jesus, yes,” says Chris. “Is that what you want me to say?”

“Drop the towel,” says Zach.

“Zach, please don’t.”

“Oh, I see, it’s a one way street,” says Zach. “You get to do whatever you fucking want but too bad for the rest of us.”

“No, it’s not,” he says. His mouth feels dry and Zach’s finger won’t stop stroking along the line around his waist. “I just, I didn’t.”

“Don’t you think I deserve some kind of pay back? You watched me when I thought I was alone. In some cultures that’s a pretty heinous crime.”

“What? I wasn’t being malicious,” says Chris.

“If a man watched the Sultan’s concubines I think you can understand what _his_ punishment would have been.”

“Zach, please. I swear I’ll never do it again.”

“I know you won’t,” says Zach. “Now drop the towel.

It’s useless; Zach’s not going to let him go. How bad will it be? Then it will be over with and he can try and forget about it. He steadies himself with a deep breath and pulls the towel away so he’s standing naked in front of his stepbrother.

“Bravo,” says Zach, his eyes sweeping over Chris’s body. Chris can feel the blush following wherever Zach looks, and though his traitorous dick twitches, Zach’s smile is in no way critical. “Touch yourself,” he says softly and goes back to his chair, leaning back in it to get comfortable.

“Zach -”

“Just a little,” Zach croons. “Just hold your cock for me.”

Chris tosses the towel to the floor and hesitantly wraps his fingers around his dick. It’s eager since it jumps in his hand, and a throb of something deep and wanting pulses through Chris’s balls.

Zach’s got a finger at his mouth, biting the skin at the edge of his nail, his eyes fixed on Chris’s genitals. “Jack it,” he murmurs.

Chris gives it a slow stroke, his eyes closing against the rising burn in his balls. He clenches them unwittingly and hears Zach’s gasp when they move. He opens his eyes to see Zach adjusting himself.

“We shouldn’t do this, Zach,” says Chris his mouth dry from Zach’s heated gaze. “We’re meant to be brothers.”

“Did you tell yourself that when you watched me come in the shower?” says Zach leaning forward enough for Chris to see his pupils are blown. His expression changes. “We’re only brothers in the eyes of the law, and that doesn’t mean shit. Not here, not now.”

Chris continues to tug at himself, his cock fully hard now and aching for a more purposeful touch. “I just don’t think -”

“That’s an idea,” says Zach, “Don’t think. Get on the bed.”

Chris shuffles toward it. It’s a double, and the covers are rumpled as though Zach merely pulled the duvet over to hide the unmade sheets.

“On your back, legs spread and keep that hand going.”

Whatever is in the tone of Zach’s voice, it sets off something in Chris’s groin. His dick jerks and his balls quiver with it. The commanding lilt of his stepbrother just made him want to cream.

Once he’s in position, Zach comes to the end of the bed and stands there fully dressed, but Chris can see his erection through his God-awful sweatpants. Does he have shares in the clothing company that supplies them?

“Keep going,” says Zach. “Come on, show me your technique.”

Chris closes his eyes, finding it easier when he can’t see Zach. His first few strokes are jerky and awkward, but he finds his rhythm and eases into it. He moans a little when he reaches a sweet spot and the build-up of his orgasm begins a slow bubbling in his balls.

“Get on your hands and knees,” says Zach and for a moment Chris almost loses his timing as he’d just about forgotten his stepbrother was even there. “Don’t you dare stop jerking yourself.” His voice is heavier and Chris thinks he can hear Zach jerking off too. “Use your fingers on your hole.”

Chris slicks his finger with saliva then reaches around and begins stroking over his asshole. He’s done it before, shoved a finger in to see if it enhances orgasm. Verdict? It does. A muttered ‘fuck’ gives him indication enough that whatever he’s doing, it’s the show Zach wants. When he eventually pushes in a finger Zach’s moan is clear and loud.

“Yeah, fuck yourself,” he grates. “Use those fingers on that ass. Fuck!”

Sliding his finger in and out Chris groans into Zach’s pillow. He sighs as he pushes into it and adds a second finger, much to Zach’s expressive delight. Zach’s hand is warm when it smooths over the curve of his ass, sweeping fingers just short of his crack. Chris imagines those fingers entering him, and though he’s unsure he figures he’s come this far.

“Would you do it, Zach?” he asks. “Use your fingers I mean?”

No sooner are his fingers out when he feels Zach’s wet digit slide in. Those elegant long fingers are perfect for fucking and Chris moans into the pillow when Zach brushes over his prostate.

“Like that, lil’ bro? Hey, you wanna fuck big bro’s fingers?”

“Shit, Zach,” Chris breathes when Zach adds another finger. Chris shivers, pushing back against him, until with a shudder he’s coming all over Zach’s duvet. “Oh, God!”

 “Fuck!” Zach shouts and pulls his fingers out in time for Chris to feel the warm splash of cream landing on his ass cheeks.

Zach’s hand continues gliding over his ass, and thigh. “You have the sweetest ass,” he says, panting.

“Thanks,” says Chris between breaths. “I ruined your duvet.”

 

Chris can’t stop thinking about Zach’s fingers and though he tries to appear normal he soon lapses into broody stupors where he wishes Zach would do it again, and what if they decided to fuck for real? He knows it’s wrong; that stepbrothers shouldn’t engage in that kind of behavior. Incest. It’s what the law calls it when immediate family, related by blood or law, begin to fuck each other. But they’re not really brothers, it’s only because his dad married Zach’s mom that made it so.

Troubled and confused, Chris goes to his room, and hopes to escape into one of Zach’s books. The knock on his door interrupts, but since he’s been reading over the same paragraph time after time he figures any distraction is better than mulling over the experience.

“Yeah?”

It opens and Zach comes in, closing the door carefully behind him. “I wanted to make sure we were okay.”

Chris closes the book and sits up.  “We’re okay,” he says, making room for Zach on the bed. He’s going to ask his dad for an armchair like Zach’s. At least it would give somewhere else to sit other than his bed.

Zach nods. “Good, I was worried we’d really crossed a line there. If you want to talk about it or anything, I’m here okay?”

“It’s no big deal, Zach. I’m not a total naïf,” he says.

Zach seems to be thinking. “I just – I think it might be best if we left it at that.”

“Oh, okay, sure,” says Chris trying not to sound disappointed.  He has no clue as to what these feelings he has mean, but if Zach isn’t even going to give him the chance to find out then it really doesn’t matter.

“I’d hate for it to get awkward, and with my mom and your dad, we can’t afford to screw it up. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“I guess,” says Chris. It probably is for the better. They’ve found each other’s boundaries, and Chris will avoid the bathroom if he gets the slightest trigger that Zach might be in there.

“We’re brothers,” says Zach with finality. “Let’s behave like that.”

“Sure thing, Zach,” says Chris the excitement and thrill he’d been feeling, in spite of his confusion, dies in that moment.

Zach turns away, nods again and stands, heading back to the door.

“Brothers love each other,” says Chris. “Does it matter how that’s expressed?”

Zach pauses, his hand on the doorknob, but he doesn’t turn around. He opens it and still won’t look at Chris when he closes it again.

 

Chris feels as though he’s moving out again as boxes and suitcases take residence in his room. He’s meant to be packing for Berkley, but as always his favorite pastime has taken over.

“Do you ever not read?” asks Zach in passing. He stops at the doorway, eyebrows raised since Chris had only moments ago promised Margot he would get on with packing.

He puts the book down. “Bit of an addiction, I’m afraid,” he says.

Zach comes in, parks himself on Chris’s bed as always and takes in the half-hearted attempt Chris has made so far.

“I’m seriously gonna miss you, lil’ bro,” he says.

“I’ve only been here six weeks,” says Chris coming to the bed to sit next to Zach. “In another week I’ll just be a memory.”

“You idiot,” says Zach, giving him a shove with his elbow.

“You can use the room while I’m not here,” he says. “You know, if you wanna store stuff.”

“It was Joe’s room to begin with; it’ll be weird not having anyone in it.”

“Take care of my books, then.”

“Done.”

Zach stands and goes to step over a pile of clothes until Chris takes hold of his hand. “I’m really going to miss you, too,” he says.

Zach squeezes. “Yeah.”

 

Staring at the ceiling Chris rubs gently at his cock, his eyes fixed on the shadows and light that make patterns on the roof. He’s getting hard and warm.

Can brothers be lovers? They were strangers up until a year ago, never knew the other existed until that night he was introduced to his potential siblings after his dad had set up a meeting with Margot and her two sons.

He can still feel Zach’s fingers in his ass and the way they curled and stretched, opening him to the beautiful sensation of being fucked by another. He decides he’s still a virgin, not until he’s had a cock inside him is he going to believe otherwise.

He hears Zach going to bed, checks his clock. It’s almost midnight. He’s been lying here for an hour thinking about his stepbrother and the ways in which he shouldn’t want him.

The springs go as Zach gets into bed. Chris wonders if he’s lying there thinking about the things he’d like to do but can’t because they’re stepbrothers and they shouldn’t.

He knows Zach’s being the responsible one, saying they shouldn’t and all. Chris bunches up the duvet under his chin. It’s too hot for it, but his mind’s too preoccupied to give a damn. Sighing, he kicks it away, but continues to lie in the dark, with no hope of getting to sleep.

He thinks about Zach; shit, Zach’s _all_ he can think of. He recalls Zach’s voice, the heated demand that Chris perform for him, as punishment. He shivers even though it’s the height of summer and his bedroom is close to being a furnace. He remembers Zach in the shower, the grip he had on his cock, the way he closed his eyes, how he leaned against the wall. The water streamed over his body, along his arm to the hand that was jacking his dick.

When Chris thinks of that first line of come shooting from the tip, his own cock begins to swell. If only Zach would fuck him. It would be the epitome of incest to have his stepbrother inside him, filling him with that beautiful hot spunk, but it’s what Chris wants more than anything else right now. He shudders, and before he can talk himself out of it he’s up and out the door. He blunders into Zach’s room, almost maiming the guy when he climbs onto the bed.

“Jesus, Chris,” Zach mumbles, but Chris is already kissing him.

“I can’t, Zach, I just can’t,” he says between kisses. “You’re all I think about.”

“Chris, please,” says Zach. “Don’t make this any harder for me.”

“No,” says Chris his mouth eager and refusing to back down. “Please,” he whispers. “Don’t let me leave without having you inside me.”

“What?” says Zach pulling back so he can see Chris. His eyes are wide in shock and confusion. “You want me to _fuck_ you?”

Chris nods; no fingers this time, he wants to feel Zach’s body against him and his rigid cock doing unspeakable things to his tender ass.

“For fuck’s sake, dude, we cross that kind of line there is no turning back.” Chris tries to kiss him again, but Zach holds him firm. “I mean it, Chris; I’ll never forgive us if we fuck up our parent’s happiness.”

“I’ll be gone in less than a week and then I won’t be back until the holidays. Don’t you think that’s time enough to cool off?”

A moment passes between them and then Zach’s fighting to get out of the bed. “Your room,” he says before going to a drawer and pulling out a large bottle of lube and a condom.

“You don’t need that if you don’t want to. I’m, well, clean,” says Chris.

“You trust me that much?” says Zach holding up the rubber should Chris change his mind.

“You’re my brother,” he says. “Of course I trust you.”

Zach flicks it away, but keeps hold of the bottle then follows Chris out into the hallway and into his room.

“Why here?” Chris asks. “Your bed’s a double.” Zach places the lube on the bedside table.

“Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, my bed is extremely noisy and I hardly think we want our parents coming up here.”

“Oh,” says Chris. “Yeah, of course.” Zach’s started to undress and so Chris follows suit. In all the excitement of ambushing Zach he’d forgotten his own reservations and it suddenly hits him when he sees Zach’s semi erect cock quiver as he takes off his pajama pants. They were all he was wearing anyway.

“You okay?” Zach asks. “It’s okay to back out if you want, I won’t be offended.”

“I’m just – it’s just,” he swallows, trying to figure out what _it_ actually is. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Hey,” says Zach, stepping forward and taking Chris’s hand. “Look, we don’t even have to fuck if you don’t want to. We can make out, have hand jobs, whatever you want.”

“No, I want us to fuck, I’m just worried I’ll balls it up.”

Zach chuckles. “You’ll be fine.”

“Will you tell me what I need to do?”

“Sure,” he says and leans in for a gentle kiss. “We’ll work our way up to the fuck. Brothers help each other out too, don’t they?”

“You’re the authority on that; I grew up with a sister.”

Zach laughs. “Well, I have an older brother, but it’s kind of nice having a younger one.”

 

Chris’s bed is a single, a large single, the biggest available, but a single nonetheless. They climb in, not bothering with the covers. The width of the bed means they have no choice but to be up close, personal boundaries be damned. Arms find comfortable locations and Chris accepts Zach’s kiss as his hands smooth over his back. Enveloped as he is by Zach’s long graceful arms, he feels secure and safe and the apprehension dissipates. The roiling burn deep in his groin is in anticipation of what’s to come, but he senses Zach’s slow approach as though he doesn’t want to frighten Chris by pushing things on him too quickly.

Zach strokes over his hardened cock at the same time his tongue slips into Chris’s mouth. Chris opens a little wider so he can taste Zach in return. He presses his cock against Zach’s palm and feels Zach’s engorged dick against his thigh.

“Please tell me what to do,” he says shyly. Those deep dark eyes have a look of such care and warmth that Chris’s heart gives a flutter and he knows he’s in danger of falling heavily for his own stepbrother.

“Touch me,” Zach whispers. “Like I’m touching you.”

“Like this?” Chris asks. He feels like he’s stroking a cat, but the angle is a little more awkward. Zach’s eyes flutter closed and his breath hitches. Chris has spent more time watching his stepbrother so it’s thrilling to see how he melts under his hand in the simplest of gestures. “Is that okay?” Though he’s had enough experience with his own dick, he wants to be sure that what he’s doing meets Zach’s approval.

“Very much so,” says Zach, his eyes remaining closed. Chris moves his hand, taking hold of Zach’s cock and squeezes as he pulls, bringing a noise from Zach’s mouth like a sigh of pleasure. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Chris feels Zach’s fingers swipe over his swollen tip, collecting the pre-come and sending a thrilling spark down his length. “Jesus,” he breathes leaning in wanting to be closer. He kisses Zach, breathing hard through his nose when Zach thumbs over his slit. He’s fumbling uselessly at Zach’s cock, his mind too preoccupied with the sensations his older brother is sending through him.  “God, Zach.”

“Did you want to come first, before we go any further?”

“Not yet,” says Chris flexing his hips against Zach’s hand now as he clings to him, his mouth and tongue seeking out Zach’s skin.

Zach pushes back the covers, releasing Chris and leaning on an elbow. “Okay, lie back for me,” he says shifting again so Chris can move into position. Chris swallows, nervous as Zach manipulates his legs, spreading them as he kneels between them. “I’m gonna suck you off for a bit, I want you to relax, okay?”

Chris nods, too overcome to speak as Zach takes him up again, stroking slowly. He’s never had a guy blow him before. Sure, there was this one girl, but never a guy and he wonders if guys do it differently. “Oh, God,” he sighs when Zach’s warm mouth closes around him, pulling him in to the soft heated depths. The urge to thrust up is so strong he feels Zach press on his hips, his mouth pulling away. Holding him firmly, Zach draws him in again. Chris clutches the sheet, the pillow, clenches his teeth as the surges of pleasure pull through him as Zach sucks them to the head of his cock. “Fuck, Zach, I’ve never…this is…”

“Shh,” Zach whispers. Chris watches him suck on a finger. “I’m gonna start playing with your hole okay?”

“Sure, okay,” Chris mumbles and when Zach engulfs his dick again he can feel his finger sliding over his taint and along his crack until it comes to his ring. Just the pressure of it is enough to send ripples through Chris’s balls and cock and he shudders.

“You like that?”

“Yeah, it’s so fucking hot,” he pants, his mouth suddenly dry from constant gasping.

“I’m going to push one in just like we did before.”

“Do it! God, do it!” Zach slides his finger in, pulling it out gently and pushing back. “More, please, oh God—use more.”

“Greedy,” Zach murmurs, adding two more fingers.

Chris shoves his hips against them wanting them deeper. “Zach, oh fuck!” Zach’s rubbing his prostate and all Chris can do is gasp and thrust his hips, his cock leaking over his belly as Zach works his ass over and over. “Zach, I’m gonna come, please not yet, please.” The instant the words are out Zach withdraws and climbs up over him, leaning on his hands and looking down.

“Easy, lil’ bro,” he says smiling. “I’ll slow it down.”

Chris is shivering as his body descends from the peak. Zach tilts his head forward, kissing him gently. He carefully lowers his body, lying on top of Chris, their cocks pressed between them and Chris’s legs either side of Zach’s hips. Zach begins a gentle frot and the friction, though stimulating, isn’t enough to send Chris over the edge.

They kiss for a while, learning what the other likes, tasting and exploring and enjoying being as close as they are with each other. Zach strokes Chris’s hair entwines fingers and brings both of Chris’s hands above his head to rest on the pillow. His mouth trails along Chris’s jaw then he moves down Chris’s body kissing Chris’s skin in his descent.

He laps at Chris’s nipples, sucking and nipping until Chris groans. His tongue slicks wet trails across his chest that cool into chilly lines when Zach blows across them.

“I want to fuck you now,” he says.

“Okay,” says Chris. Zach pulls back and Chris immediately misses the warmth and closeness of his older brother’s body. Zach takes the lube and lifts Chris’s legs so they’re spread wider, his knees bent and his pelvis tilted upward. He palms Chris’s cock, causing him to bite his lip at the sensitivity.

The lube is cold, and Chris grips the backs of his knees when Zach pushes two fingers in, ensuring the lube is spread everywhere it’s needed. Zach lines up and Chris can feel him, right there, pushing against him, seeking entrance.

“Ready for me?” 

“Yes, God yes,” Chris sighs, pulling his knees back further as he watches Zach guide himself in. When he breaches, Chris give a small yelp. Zach’s cock is thick and formidable and very different to those long fingers.

“Are you okay?” Zach asks, hesitating.

“Fuck me, Zach,” Chris says through his teeth. “Please keep going.”

Zach pushes forward and Chris doesn’t think there’s a more natural fit than when his stepbrother is balls deep and he feels Zach’s length filling him.

“How do you feel?” Zach asks. “Now that I’ve taken your virginity.”

“Like I’ve been missing the best thing ever. You feel amazing.” Zach moves his hips, pulling back slightly. Chris winces, grits his teeth against the raw burn before Zach pushes in, easing the pain. “Oh, God!” Chris keens, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Easy,” Zach breathes. “We’re not alone remember?”

“Yeah, okay,” he says, breathing hard as he tries to brace himself, anticipating the ache.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Just getting used to you is all,” Chris says between his teeth.

“You feel fantastic,” says Zach kissing Chris’s forehead. “So tight, I can almost feel you milking me.”

“Jesus, dude,” says Chris. “Come on, keep going.”

Zach thrusts in again slowly once more, then begins to build up his pace. Leaning over Chris, his hands either side Chris’s shoulders, he pushes into him over and over while Chris gasps and moans, clinging to his knees for fear of falling into the bliss too soon. The burn soon alleviates and Chris is able to rock up against Zach’s hips, meeting his thrusts with a slap of skin on skin. Zach takes hold of his cock again. It’s sensitive and so hard that Chris is anxious when his stepbrother first touches it.

“Ooh, gently, gently,” he sighs. He can feel too much stimulation will end him and he doesn’t want to yet, not until Zach is ready to shoot too.

Zach makes it a soft slow jack, keeping his fingers from the head, just sliding up and down the shaft. “That okay?” Chris nods, his eyes closed, and he can feel his body preparing for the final release. Zach begins to make those noises Chris heard through the wall. The groaning and soft grunts indicating he’s getting close.

Chris opens his eyes to watch him, to see the face he makes when he comes.

“Fuck, don’t look at me like that,” says Zach looking away momentarily, but coming back as though he can’t help it. “Jesus Chris, you’ll have any man creaming with that face.”

“I don’t think I want any man,” he says and takes hold of the back of Zach’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” says Zach and with a heavy grunt he shoves in and Chris can feel the strong pulsing of Zach’s cock as it empties into him. He isn’t far behind, Zach’s stroking hand squeezes as he comes and Chris lets out a moan, shooting into Zach’s hand and across his stomach. Zach keeps pulling at him until he’s spent, spreading the jizz over his dick making him shudder in the final throes of orgasm.

In spite of the fact that he’s covered in come Zach rests his weight on top of him, but he’s happy to stay like that, holding each other as they are, Zach’s cock still inside him until it softens and slides out on it’s own.

“Was that an okay first time?” Zach asks in his ear. It’s followed by a kiss, all breathy and panting.

“Yeah, um, thank you I guess.”

Zach chuckles. “My pleasure. Can’t have you going off to college without some semblance of sexual prowess.”

“Gee, thanks,” says Chris, miffed. He’s had plenty of experience. Well, maybe not plenty, but a little.

Zach rolls off and though it’s squishy on the bed, they lie side by side to catch their breath.

“Wanna come and sleep in my bed?” asks Zach. Chris turns to him. “I used to sleep in Joe’s bed a lot as a kid. There’s six and a half years between us and he would let me in when I’d had a bad dream.”

“Did you…?”

“No,” says Zach and Chris is glad he’s not offended, but he had to know. “It was purely brotherly love.”

Chris puts an arm across Zach’s chest, snuggling into his shoulder. “That’s cool.”

 

All too soon it’s time for Chris to move back to LA. His belongings have already been shipped ahead, and tomorrow he’ll board a plane and meet his mom at the other end.

Ever since he and Zach started fucking they’ve spent every spare moment practicing. Zach asked if they could try rimming and though Chris was dubious, the first touch of Zach’s tongue on his hole had him clinging to the sheets and moaning desperately. They would shower together and end up fucking hard against the tile, start a game in the basement and end up fucking on the couch. Chris even tried to make lunch until Zach had him bent over the kitchen counter, his cock embedded in Chris’s ass and the salad he’d been making spilling over the floor.

Tonight Margot has made a special dinner in Chris’s honor. He can’t understand her tears, but there are moments when she holds his face, mutters something like ‘precious boy’ and lets him go so she can continue with the tiramisu.

Unlike most other nights, the regular conversation seems restrained.

“I’m not dying,” says Chris. “I’ll be back for Christmas.”

“Why not Thanksgiving?” says Zach his tone sullen.

“Because I promised my mom I’d stay for Thanksgiving and then spend Christmas here. Is that okay?” he says his question directed at Zach, but Zach just glares back.

“Let me know when you want to fly back, son,” says Robert. “I’ll book it for you.”

“Sure, dad,” he says. The whole atmosphere is tainted with the fact that he’s leaving. He’s going to miss them all, but he does feel excited about starting college.

A sudden sweep against his cock jerks him in his seat. Face burning, he looks at Zach sitting directly opposite and glares at him. Fucker has long legs and he’s easily reaching across, using his toes to caress Chris’s crotch. Problem is, Chris doesn’t want him to stop. He parts his thighs a little, which evokes a look from Zach, one eyebrow quirking up, consent acknowledged. He presses in harder and Chris shifts his hips, curving them forward which enables Zach to reach his balls.

He shoots a quick look at their parents, but they’re too engrossed in when the most suitable time for Chris to come home will be.

Zach wipes his finger across his plate, slides it enticingly into his mouth, pulls it back a little, then in again, opening his mouth around it and closing his eyes for a moment. The effect is instant and Chris’s dick stirs. Zach does it again and though they keep their parents in their peripheral vision, Chris slips further down the chair and spreads his legs wider. Zach takes full advantage, running his foot back and forth over Chris’s dick. He’s usually in jeans, but tonight he’s in a loose pair of shorts, and no underwear thanks to Zach’s insistence that he be easily accessed.

“I wanna be able to just yank your pants down and fuck into you,” he’d said during a rigorous bout of sex, his hand around Chris’s throat and his cock thrusting without mercy.

Free as he is, Chris’s dick swells, tenting the fabric and giving Zach more to play with under the table. He flexes, rubbing himself against Zach’s foot.

“Ready for dessert?” asks Margot pushing her chair back. Chris quickly straightens, as does Zach. There’s a wet spot on his shorts and his dick can easily be seen if anyone were to glance in that direction. He grabs his napkin and pretends he’s adjusting it in his lap. He smiles when he sees Zach doing the same.

“Yes, ma’am,” says Chris along with his father and stepbrother. Margot disappears into the kitchen. She’s barely gone a minute when Robert excuses himself saying he’ll give her a hand. The moment they’re alone Chris feels Zach’s foot once again nudging between his thighs.

“If I come at the table I’m gonna say it’s your fault.”

“I don’t want you to come yet,” says Zach slyly. “This is foreplay.”

“Foreplay?”

“It’s gonna be weeks before I get to have that ass again, I want this to last all night.”

“Oh,” says Chris flushing at the heated gaze Zach gives across the table.

“That’s right baby bro, all fucking night.”

Chris swallows, his dick twitching as he considers what Zach wants to do once they’re alone in his bedroom. It gives him a pleasant shudder.

 

They start in the basement. Having done the dishes, where Chris tried to wash with Zach’s hands down his pants, Zach decided that’s where the night would begin; a relatively friendly game until their parents when to bed. At least, Chris thought it was a simple game until Zach gives him the controller and doesn’t pick one up himself.

“You’re not playing?”

“I’m gonna use a joystick,” says Zach, his face totally sincere until the penny drops and Chris’s mouth opens in understanding.

“Ohh,” he breathes.

He’s trying very hard to keep his gaming character alive this time, but Zach’s questing hand is making it difficult to concentrate. He’s stroking Chris lazily, his grip slack, but whenever his fingers reach the head they squeeze, sending a flare though Chris that he anticipates, but can’t always keep control.

He cheers when he manages to reach the next level, but then Zach ups his game too, and kneels between Chris’s splayed thighs.

“Oh, fuck,” Chris groans when Zach takes him down his throat. After the slow lazy jacking, his cock is aching for more meaningful stimulation. Zach laps up along the underside, his tongue flat until he reaches the head and he pushes more firmly into the ridge then up and over and against the slit. “Jesus,” Chris hisses. The game controller falls forgotten to the seat beside him and he carefully strokes Zach’s hair. “What about our parents?” he asks, licking his lips when Zach engulfs him.

Zach doesn’t answer until he eventually pulls off with a pop. “They’re in the lounge room watching TV,” he says gripping the base of Chris’s dick and squeezing. “Don’t worry, they can’t hear us.” He swallows Chris down again, almost making Chris lurch off the couch.

“What if they come down here?” Chris insists. He’s still caressing Zach’s hair and although he’s apprehensive, he’s not making any moves to stop his older stepbrother.

“It’s fine,” says Zach, kissing the head then tonguing around it. “They won’t bother coming down here.” He cups Chris’s balls, tugs and massages until Chris falls back to stare at the ceiling, his lower half a writhing mass of sparking pleasure.

Suddenly Zach climbs up to straddle him, gripping the back of his neck to pull him close. Chris feels Zach’s heavy cock through his pants. Zach moves against him, pushing both their cocks between them while he rubs them together.

“ _Christ_ I want to fuck you,” Zach breathes, before kissing Chris open mouthed, his tongue sliding in. Chris can smell himself and taste a hint of his pre-come. It’s not unpleasant, which is surprising since he’s never tasted it before. Zach cups his face, kissing firmly, his mouth possessive and eager. “I’m not looking forward to tomorrow.”

“I know,” says Chris between Zach’s kisses. “Neither am I.”

“Then don’t go,” says Zach. He reaches for Chris’s dick again, presses him against his cock and thrusts his hips.

“I have to go, Zach,” says Chris, trying to keep his thoughts aligned, but it’s getting more and more difficult. “I’ve wanted this since high school.”

“So? I’ve wanted you for the past however many weeks. Things change.”

He hopes Zach’s joking. It’s still early and the last thing he wants is to have a fight and leave it at that. He’d hate to leave tomorrow with an argument hanging over them.

“Let’s not talk about it now,” he says as best he can around Zach’s mouth.

“You’re right,” says Zach, sitting up. Chris looks at his reddened lips. “Let me fuck you on the pool table.”

Chris laughs. “As long as you’re sure our parents won’t come down here.”

Zach’s already working on his shorts, impatient to get them off. “Help me before I injure you,” says Zach.

“Get off me and I will.”

Zach pulls him up from the couch and he’s able to pull his shorts off and step out of them, his cock bouncing. Zach hauls off his pants and takes Chris’s hand, leading him to the pool table. Chris remembers the night Zach fucked him against it. The game had been abandoned and Chris was still hanging on to his cue when Zach bent him over it and began banging into him. The memory makes him shudder and his dick jerks in anticipation.

Zach climbs up first and helps Chris. There are a few stray billiard balls, but they kick them out of the way.

“How do you want me?” asks Chris. They’re still in t-shirts, but Chris sees Zach has the small tube of lube he usually keeps in his bedside drawer. “You were in my room?”

“Um, we both were dude,” says Zach. “I took it after I we fucked the other night.”

“Oh,” says Chris, trying to think. It occurs to him that over the past few weeks most of their time has been dedicated to their cocks. Going to Berkley has probably come at a good time. He’s going to miss his stepbrother, but the constant sex is getting out of control.

“Hands and knees,” says Zach and Chris instantly moves into position. “And let me know if you’re gonna come. Mom will skin me if the table gets a stain.”

“Then why are we up here?” asks Chris, wincing a little at the cool lube on his hole.

“Because,” says Zach, tossing the lube and shifting Chris’s hips. Chris can feel him pressing into him. “I’ve never fucked anyone on it.”

“Of course,” says Chris, grunting when Zach slides in to the hilt. “Ah, fuck,” he sighs. “Glad I could be a part of it.”

“Hey, I’m thinking of you too,” says Zach. Chris hisses when he pulls back and grips the cushioned edge to alleviate the sharp spike of pain. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” says Chris, trying to inhale. “Just takes a second to get used to you.” Zach stills immediately. “No, it’s okay,” Chris huffs. “Keep going.”

Zach reaches underneath and takes up his cock, stroking him a little before he sinks back in. He keeps jacking Chris while he slowly fucks him. It only hurts in the first few strokes and before long Chris is arching back into it.

“God, yes,” Chris sighs, pushing back with his knees to meet Zach’s vigorous thrusts. Zach’s warm hand presses down on his ass, guiding the pace and keeping Chris in place at the same time.

“Ooh,” Zach murmurs. “Few more, then we’ll stop. I don’t want to come yet.”

“Where to next?” asks Chris, looking back to see Zach’s lust filled face.

“Shower,” he says.

They climb back down and quickly pull on their pants. Clutching t-shirts over very prominent bulges they manage to get upstairs without running into their parents. Zach closes and locks the door, turning on the water while Chris strips down. Chris watches while Zach undresses. Though he’s seen his stepbrother naked several times, it always makes his heart skip.

The shower is large enough for them to both fit and the warm water makes the cubical cozy. Zach wants to kiss again, palming Chris’s cock as he does so. Chris does the same, but this time he figures it’s his turn to take charge. He pulls back from Zach’s demanding mouth and sinks to his knees, immediately taking Zach’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Zach sighs, spreading his legs and leaning on the glass. Chris is still a novice at giving head, and he doesn’t like to compare between them, but he has noticed Zach seems to get a lot more noise out of him than he can get out of Zach. So this time he’s giving it his all.

He tries to deep throat, chokes disastrously and keeps it simple. Walk before running. After a while he tries again, forcing his throat to relax and take in Zach’s cock. He still gags, but he hopes his efforts are appreciated.

“Jesus, dude, sweet holy fuck,” Zach murmurs. “You look so fucking hot with my cock down your throat. Oh my God, Chris, ung, seriously dude, you’ll end me in here. Ah, fuck, please don’t let me come yet.” Though his words say otherwise, Zach isn’t trying to pull away. He caresses Chris’s head, gently thrusts into his mouth and groans when Chris manages to take him all the way down again. Chris toys with Zach’s balls, feeling their warmth as the water soaks them. The velvety skin is slack in the heat, and he can feel Zach’s nuts twitch whenever he takes Zach in.

He’s pleased with himself when Zach loses control and ends up spilling down his throat; his stepbrother clings to his head, groaning and grunting every obscenity. Chris swallows, licking the head of every last pearly drop until Zach hauls him to his feet and shoves him against the wall, his mouth capturing his in a demanding kiss.

“You little fucker,” he breathes, his voice rasping. “Couldn’t wait, huh? Greedy shit.”  Chris grunts when Zach grabs his dick roughly. “I should punish you like I did when you were spying on me.” Zach’s other hand goes to Chris’s throat. Chris gasps, his cock jerking in Zach’s hand. They’ve done it like that, Zach’s hand around his throat. There’s never any pressure, but the feel of that powerful hand pressing against his esophagus seems to have a connection with his dick.

“Punish me, Zach,” he says blinking water from his eyes. “I made you come when you didn’t want to.”

Zach kisses him again, hard and bites at Chris’s lips. “I should punish you for leaving,” he says, his voice low.

“Punish me,” says Chris. He doesn’t want it to come up again. He knows Zach’s pleading, begging him to stay in Pittsburgh.

“Fine,” says Zach, and Chris thinks he’s annoyed that Chris didn’t take the bait. Zach obviously wants to argue about it, but Chris won’t let him. “You don’t come until I allow it.”

“I can’t promise you that,” says Chris.

“You’d better,” says Zach and Chris catches the gleam of retribution in his brother’s eyes. “As it is I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be able to feel my cock until Christmas.”

“Zach,” Chris begins.

“No,” says Zach and again kisses him in the same hard demanding way.

When Zach shuts off the water he doesn’t let Chris dry, but drags him to Chris’s own room where Zach takes hold of his hands and pulls them up so they rest on Zach’s shoulders. His fingers are terrifyingly gentle as they slide back down Chris’s arms, making him shiver when they reach his ribs and begin making slow circles over his hips. Chris was expecting some kind of harrowing torture, so he’s a little anxious that Zach‘s suddenly turned it into a blissfully sweet caress. His fingers remain light, dancing and teasing across Chris’s skin. Chris looks into Zach’s eyes trying to see when the switch flicks and Zach begins the torment.

When Zach runs his fingers over Chris’s cock he flinches and Zach instantly takes his hands away. It doesn’t take long for Chris to understand that if he so much as twitches Zach will stop touching him. At first he doesn’t think it’s that big of a deal, but then he soon finds out the real agony. Zach’s fingers are like magic, dragging across his skin in soft, feather light movements. His skin flushes over and over in swathes of goose bumps. His nipples harden; his cock even more so, aching for those fingers each time they make their way down.

“God, Zach, please,” says Chris. His legs are shaking, his hands clutching at Zach’s shoulders. Zach uses his thumbs to rub over and over across Chris’s nipples. They’re getting very sensitive, and Chris is finding it more and more difficult to keep still. The hardest parts are where Chris is ticklish; flanks and armpits and right across his lower abdomen. The sensitivity gets worse with each pass and he nearly losses it when Zach uses the edge of a nail to slide up the underside of his dick and over the head. “Fuck,” Chris moans, inevitably flinching, which has Zach clasping his hands behind his back. “Please, goddamn it, don’t stop.”

“Then don’t move,” says Zach softly.

“How can I not when your fingers are driving me crazy?”

“Infuriating, isn’t it?” says Zach relenting and once again sliding his fingers up Chris’s body.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” says Chris. Though he won’t say it out loud, Chris admits to himself that Zach’s won. He may be on the other side of the country but he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to stop thinking about this moment until Christmas.

Zach leans close, his mouth against Chris’s ear. “I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard,” he whispers.

Chris shudders, thankful Zach dismisses it and keeps touching him. Because now it’s an assault on his dick. Zach brings his hands together and gently scrapes his nails from the base of Chris’s cock to the top, stopping shy of the head. Chris clings to him, all hope of keeping still gone. He thrusts into Zach’s fingers with a groan, electricity firing through him as Zach does it again and again and then begins to include the head.

“Jesus fuck, Jesus fuck,” Chris moans holding onto Zach’s shoulders, his head buried in his older brother’s neck. He’s shaking and he can feel Zach kissing his ear, but those agonizing fingers don’t stop until he’s shooting and gasping and moaning into Zach’s neck.

He trembles in the aftermath and flinches a little when the full warmth and weight of Zach’s hands settle across his back, drawing him closer.

“Easy, lil’ bro,” he says. They stand for a moment, arms about each other, not moving, not speaking, just needing to be in each other’s embrace. Chris begins to feel cold in spite of the warm summer night, and shivers a little. Zach reaches up, strokes his hair and licks along his ear. “Let’s fuck,” he whispers.

Chris nods, it’s exactly what he wants, to feel his stepbrother driving into him. He’s still in a partial daze, leaning against the wall, his legs apart and the cool drip of lube finds its mark. Zach’s fingers wend their way in, slipping through the lube and spreading it across Chris’s ass. He leans his head against his arms, closing his eyes though he knows he’s in danger of falling asleep. When he glances at the clock it’s already close to one in the morning. He feels Zach nudge his ankles, asking him to spread wider. He complies and curves his back, sticking his ass out, which results in his cheeks parting a little.

Zach’s hands feel so warm on his skin, almost hot, branding him as he feels them pressing on his skin; shifting his hips, smoothing down his back and reaching under to grip his flagging cock. Zach’s dick presses against his crack. He can’ understand why Zach feels so much warmer, but it’s soothing and Chris would very much like to wrap himself up in a Zach duvet and fall asleep.

“You still with me?” Zach asks squeezing Chris’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” says Chris though it takes effort to open his eyes and his voice crackles over the word.

“Did you want to stop? Go to sleep? We can sleep in my bed.” Zach’s rubbing his cock up and down Chris’s crack, he can feel it slipping in the lube that’s on a slow migration down his thigh.

“Nah, dude, fuck me already,” he says turning to look back. After the fuck on the pool table and the reapplication of lube, all Zach has to do is slide back in. Chris sighs; it feels so right and perfect that his very own stepbrother should be made to fit him like a puzzle piece. He feels his cock begin to stir, the blood pulsing through his veins making the pilgrimage to his groin. Zach takes him slowly, easing in and out to a gentle rhythm that makes Chris moan. “Yeah, like that,” he says.

“Nice and slow?”

“Yeah, I can feel you like this, feel you inside me, filling me.”

“Mm,” Zach moans. “Keep that up and I’ll be tempted to speed up.”

“Not yet,” says Chris, pushing back. “Just like this for now.”

“It does feel good,” says Zach. “You’re so damn tight.” Chris clenches, enjoying the noise it forces from Zach. “Fuck.”

Chris is hard again. The tip of his dick bounces against his belly, and his balls are loose and swinging, but the fire inside them is building and he feels them clench when Zach manages to hit his prostate.

“Oh, God,” Chris sighs. “Can you, would you..?” He pushes back with a little force, trying to convey his mounting need because his brain is focused on his aching cock and not the ability to verbalize.

“You really want me now?” says Zach.

“Yeah, can we go to the bed?”

Zach pulls out, pats his rump. “On your back,” he says.

Chris lies down and grips his knees pulling them back to expose his ass. Zach doesn’t keep him waiting. No sooner is he kneeling between Chris’s thighs he’s lining up and sliding back in.

“Oh, God yes,” says Chris. Zach leans over him, settles his hips and for a moment just looks at him.

“How do you want it?”

“Fuck me like it’s the last time for both of us and I need to remember you until Christmas.”

“Are you sure, I don’t want to -”

“I want to feel you, Zach. Take me, fuck my ass like you want it,” says Chris with a glare.

Zach shoves in roughly. “Like that?”

“Yeah,” says Chris holding his breath as his body shudders with the effect of Zach’s thick cock impaling him. “Now fuck me.”

Zach leans forward and kisses Chris’s mouth. “Just so you know, I’m doing it for you.”

“I know,” says Chris.

Zach positions his fists either side of Chris’s shoulders forcing Chris to curl his pelvis up further and his legs wider. When Zach begins to pound into him he has to cram a fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He remembers Jonathan and how the dude had screamed through Zach’s punishing fuck, and now he’s receiving the privilege.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he murmurs against his hand over and over, anything to stop the primal cry that’s teetering on the edge of his consciousness, begging him to release it from the depths. His body is burning, a smoldering cinder on the verge of igniting to a burst of flame. He watches Zach’s face, those lips that he’d first admired now stiff with focus, Zach’s eyes trained on him, deep and dark.

Zach buries his face in the curve of Chris’s neck, roaring as he comes. Chris clings to him, holds him as his mighty stepbrother collapses against him, spent and exhausted. Zach’s holding him so tight Chris is immobile, but Chris lets him, soothing him with gentle caresses down his back. The spasms gradually recede and when he’s caught his breath Zach rolls to the side, squeezing in between Chris and the wall.

“How you doing?” he asks reaching to touch Chris’s still erect cock. He wraps his hand around it and gives it a long slow pull.

Chris hisses, “Easy,” he says between his teeth. “It’s sensitive.”

“And your ass?”

“Sore, but fine.”

“Would you like some cream on it?”

Chris shakes his head. It’s a little tender, but he’s not about to have his stepbrother administering to him like a doctor. “It’s fine.”

Zach gives him a slow hand job using saliva as lube. It doesn’t take long for Chris to come for the second time and when his own orgasm abates he’s too tired to clean up.

He feels the warmth of a damp washcloth, and then Zach is helping him up, insisting they sleep in his bed. Chris thinks it’s ridiculous, but allows his brother to haul him up and guide him into Zach’s room. He smiles when he hears the springs creaking in protest as he collapses onto them. The duvet is pulled over him, since the warm night has finally succumbed to the cooler hours of early morning. Then the warmth of Zach’s body slides in beside him. There’s more shifting and moving and Chris is barely awake when he feels Zach spoon in behind him. In moments he’s asleep.

 

The following morning Chris wakes to see the sun streaming through a gap in the curtains. He blinks, registers he’s not in his own room, and shifts in the bed to find Zach still asleep beside him. His first thought is a sinking dread that his dad or Margot will have come up here looking for them. But the door is closed and he can only assume Zach thought to lock it.

He sighs, presses a kiss to Zach’s forehead and rests an arm over him. Today is it, the day he boards a plane and makes the trip back to LA to begin his college life.

He hears a loud knock. “Come on Chris, time to get up.” It’s Margot, and she’s knocking on his door, but she didn’t open it. A moment later she bangs on Zach’s door. “Zachary, time to get out of bed.”

Zach jerks awake at the noise and Chris tries not to giggle. She obviously thought he was in his own room.

“Morning,” says Zach, rubbing his eyes.

“Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” says Zach, stretching which makes him appear even longer. “You?”

“Yeah, last night was…” What was last night? Their goodbye? The beginning of a long distance thing?

“Ours,” says Zach with a sigh nuzzling into Chris’s shoulder and armpit.

“Yeah, okay,” he concedes. “Ours.” He watches Zach for a moment and thinks he’s fallen back asleep. “You wanna shower first?”

“Nah, you go. We probably shouldn’t share this time with our parents on the prowl.”

Chris carefully opens the door and checks the hallway before making a dash to the bathroom. He soaps up and realizes he’s washing Zach off. It’s stupid really; what does it matter? He’s about to fly thousands of miles away. It was a fun summer fling and once he’s attending Berkley and going to parties and shit, it definitely won’t matter. Zach can hook up with Jonathan again and find other boys when he gets back to the normal routine of things.

Then why does it feel so unsettling? Why is he wishing he didn’t have to go? And so fucking far away! They could email and call. But wouldn’t that come across as a bit desperate?

He finally leaves the bathroom and goes back to his own bedroom, which seems a little sparse now that everything’s packed. He dresses, hears Zach get in the shower, and heads downstairs for breakfast. Famished, he munches his way through the eggs and toast Margot makes him while sitting at the breakfast bar.

“It won’t be the same without you here,” she says taking his plate. I’ve become so used to having two boys in the house. It didn’t seem to matter when Joe left; you came to fill the void. But now you’re off too.”

“I’ll be back for Christmas,” he says trying to smile and not understanding why it feels pretend.

“That’s true,” she says with a nod. She fixes Zach’s plate and puts it on the counter beside him. “If he ever comes down, he can eat that.” She leaves the kitchen then and he hears her going out to the back yard. Margot and her garden share a very close relationship.

“Ready, son?” says Robert already jingling car keys.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got everything.”

“Okay, meet me at the car in ten. Your mother will kill me if you miss your flight.”

“Sure, Dad. I’ll be right out.”

Robert nods and goes out into the back yard. Chris can’t see the yard clearly from the kitchen window which he’s grateful for because he doesn’t think he wants to see his father and stepmother alone in the garden.

 “Jesus, she spoils you,” says Zach sitting on the stool next to Chris. He immediately picks up a slice of toast. “We never got this.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she spoilt you rotten.”

Zach shakes his head, his mouth full. He swallows. “Nope, all we ever got was cereal.”

He lets Zach eat until the question that won’t let up eventually reaches his mouth.

“Where do we stand, Zach?” he asks.

“With what?”

“Us.”

Zach seems to hesitate, but he finishes his mouthful and turns to look at Chris. Damn, Chris is going to miss being looked at by those eyes.

“I could fill your head with promises and hopes and all manner of shit, but the truth is we’re meant to be brothers. What we did isn’t what should happen.”

“Yeah,” says Chris, nodding. He’s right of course. What was he expecting, that they would start dating?

“That said, I have every confidence the moment you walk back through that door we’ll be at it again, fucking our brains out until you have to go back.”

“Oh,” says Chris feeling his face burn.

Zach strokes his cheek and moves in for a long, soft kiss. Chris closes his eyes enjoying the feel of Zach’s lips against his own. After a moment he pulls him close and they stand there, hugging in the kitchen.

“See you soon, okay?” says Zach in Chris’s ear.

“Yeah, man, see you soon.”

Of course, being the older brother, Zach’s prediction was absolutely one hundred percent correct.

 

 


End file.
